Knight in The Silver Armor
by ceruleanday
Summary: Chap Dua! Dua benang merah terikat sebagai sebuah kutukan. Ketika satu purnama lenyap, maka lingkar kehidupan selanjutnya akan tetap ada meski dua cinta itu akan menjadi forbidden love. GaaSasuSaku fic. RnR!
1. Eins

**Knight in ****The Silver Armor**

_By _Emi Yoshikuni

2010

Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi

1998

* * *

_**Warning**__ : AU, A fantasy fic, GaaSaku and SasuSaku…_

_

* * *

**Once upon a time...**_

_No. Let erase those words. This is not a fairytale, absolutely not. It's not even started with so much happiness. Like I said, this story will never be related with a queen in gold crown or a king who loves his wife so much. This story is not a little thingy about princess and her so much happiness world, when she slept, she would meet with her prince—a charming prince. And the prince would kiss her so passionately. __**No. **__I will laugh when I hear those four words in a kid's book. I will laugh out long…_

_There will be no any princess nor a charming prince in this story. There will be no any witches nor stupid clown in this soon-to-be-tale. No. It's definitely not a happy story… No. Only one thing that I could make it sure. Only… one… thing…_

_It's only a __**knight. **__Only a knight. A knight in a silver armor. A knight from a Northern Mountain. We will never know whether he/she is a girl or a man. He/she has never shown his/her face to us. That knight always covers its face through a hard iron. A metal. A silver metal. People only know that the silver knight was born in a small village, far from where he/she lived now. Then, they would recognize his/her coming from a dragon tattoo. It is only his/her sign. That sign will be shown on his/her left armor arm. So, all the villagers would call him/her as a D-Knight. Means, __**Dragon Knight…**_

_**

* * *

**_~(oOOOo)~

**Chapter One**

_**Northern Woods & Its Beginning**_

~(oOOOo)~

* * *

Dua bayi.

Lelaki dan perempuan.

Satu bayi akan menjadi petaka bagi negeri ini. Ia takkan hidup bahagia untuk seumur hidupnya. Entah kutukan apa yang telah mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya dan mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya. Apa dosa sang bayi? Ia hanyalah seorang bayi, demi Tuhan. Bayi yang bahkan belum mampu membuka mata kecilnya. Ia bahkan belum mampu menggenggam dengan baik tangan besar sang ibunda ataupun sang ayah. Namun, takdir berkata lain, seakan ingin memenjarakan masa depan bayi itu sesegera mungkin. Ya. Ingin segera melepas kutukan itu dengan memisahkannya dari sang ibunda. Atau lebih tepatnya—_membuangnya?_

Dua bayi merah. Satu lelaki dan satu perempuan. Memiliki mata sehijau zamrud. Takkan ada yang bisa menyamai warna batu pualam dan perhiasan dunia yang selalu dicari-cari oleh para perompak dan bajak laut itu. Hijau adalah warna rerumputan dan kehidupan yang baru. _A newborn _atau _re-born_. Sebuah bentuk dari kelahiran yang terbentuk di dalam lingkar kehidupan yang baru. Lingkar kehidupan yang baru adalah bentuk keberuntungan dan kemakmuran. Ia akan menjadi petunjuk dari sebuah zaman. Zaman di mana segalanya telah berubah. _Perubahan. _Satu kata yang terlintas begitu mengerikan tapi akan menjadi permulaan dari kehidupan lain yang terbentuk di negeri ini…

Dua bayi itu menangis, merengek meminta belai kasih sayang sang ibunda yang keletihan. Tangisnya seakan menggema di ruangan luas bernuansa merah marun itu. Hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Belai lembut sang ibunda melemah. Palpitasi yang meningkat kian berkurang seakan denyut jantung sang wanita yang menurun. Ia kehabisan darah tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan mengalami hal demikian bila seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dan kurus harus melahirkan dua bayi sekaligus? Ditambah lagi, kondisi kedua bayi merah itu yang agak gemuk. Pasti sangat sakit sekali.

Rambutnya berwarna kemerahan. Yang satu semerah darah dan yang lainnya berwarna merah muda. Perhatian para dayang kemudian beralih ke arah sang ratu yang terbaring lemah. Entah sudah berapa liter darah ia korbankan demi dua bayi merah ini. Apakah ini adalah kutukan? Dukun istana pernah berkata, bila di sebuah zaman terlahir bayi _kembar, _maka dengan secepat mungkin—bahkan hanya dengan memutarbalikkan telapak tangan, zaman itu akan berubah. Berubah dengan cepat, seiring dengan usia sang kembar yang bertambah. Sungguh ironis.

Sang ratu tertidur. Kedua tangannya tak lagi mampu membawa kedua bayi kembarnya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tangannya menjadi dingin. Dingin. Begitu dingin.

Suara teriakan amarah meluncur keluar dari bibir sang penguasa. Ia memanggil-manggil nama sang istri tapi tak ada jawaban. Desah nafas tak jua terasa, bahkan denyut nadi kian menghilang. Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Maka, semuanya seakan berputar semakin cepat. Gelap dan hitam. Semuanya menagis dalam diam. Mereka menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak ingin menatap kepedihan yang menggelayuti diri sang penguasa. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap ke arah dua bayi merah itu. Kedua alisnya berkedut. Amarah adalah jawabnya.

"_Buang bayi itu! Aku tak butuh penerus yang telah membunuh ibunya sendiri!_"

Semuanya terkejut, tak terkecuali bagi para tetua istana. Sungguh pemikiran yang sempit. Jikalau tak ada penerus, maka siapa yang akan berdiri di atas mimbar kerajaan yang berlapiskan emas itu untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya? Para tetua mulai menasehati sang penguasa. Para pengawal istana dan juga jenderal perang berkuda hitam maju sebagai garis pertahanan sang raja. Sang penguasa sedikit terdiam namun amarah masih tersimpan di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"_Hamba punya solusi…_"

"_Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya masuk ke dalam ruangan ini!_"

"_Biarkan, Fugaku. Dia adalah Baroness, sang gypsy terkenal dari Northern Woods._" ujar sang penguasa—membiarkan si wanita kurus itu untuk semakin menambah derap langkahnya menuju ruangan bernuansa merah marun itu. Maka, sang jenderal kian mengembalikan ujung pedangnya pada sarung pedang yang bermotif _dragon._

"_Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, Your Highness. Hamba hanya ingin agar Tuanku tetap memiliki penerus demi kelangsungan kerajaan ini selanjutnya…_"

Seorang wanita aneh dengan pakaian serba hitam memasuki ruangan itu. Jubah hitam kian menambah kesan mengerikan di balik tubuh kurusnya. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kuku-kuku menjijikkan pun menghiasi bilah-bilah jemarinya itu. _Nenek sihir?_ Mungkin saja iya. Tapi sayangnya ia bukanlah penyihir. Ia hanya seorang _gypsy _yang selalu menjadi penasehat spiritual sang penguasa. Konon, _gypsy _adalah manusia yang paling memahami cara membaca tanda-tanda alam dan kejadian aneh di luar sana. Dan kini, wanita kurus itu berdiri, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang tak pernah disikat—tersenyum sinis ke arah sang penguasa.

"_Kau…_"

"_Ya. Sudah hamba katakan, Your Highness. Sudah hamba katakan."_

"_Jelaskan padaku!_"

Wanita kurus itu tersenyum sinis sembari memperlihatkan dengan jelas kedua matanya yang berbeda warna. Hijau dan merah.

"_Dua purnama. Dua kelopak bunga krisan. Dua kebencian. Dan dua—"_

—_**Cinta**__._"

"_Apa maksudmu?_"

"_Anda akan tahu ketika satu purnama muncul di antara dedaunan coklat pada akhir Juli, Your Highness. Sekarang… 30 Juli. Akhir dari musim salju. Akhir dari rasa dingin yang mencekat ini. Bila satu purnama lenyap, maka kelopak bunga krisan masih akan tumbuh di musim salju berikutnya. Jika tidak, maka takkan ada lagi bunga krisan…_"

Bunga krisan. Ya. Bunga krisan adalah lambang dari sebuah lingkar kehidupan yang baru. Sebuah kehidupan yang akan tetap menjaga kehidupan yang selanjutnya, takkan berubah untuk masa-masa berikutnya. Namun, purnama adalah lambang dari sinar dalam gelap. Sinar itu akan muncul sebagai perubahan dan bentuk akan dimulainya zaman yang _baru. A new era_. Seorang penguasa tentu tak menginginkan adanya perubahan di zaman yang telah ia bangun selama ini. Benar kan?

"_Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan, Baroness_."

Ia berdehem dan kembali memperlihatkan deretan gigi coklatnya. "_Sederhana saja Tuanku, Your Highness._"

"_Apa itu?_"

"_Bunuh satu dari dua bayi itu, maka kelopak krisan akan tetap mekar di akhir musim salju ini…_"

* * *

**~Knight in The Silver Armor~**

**

* * *

**_**18**__** years later…**_

"_Sasuke-nii_…"

"Ngg…"

"_Sasuke-nii…_ Ayo bangun."

"Lima menit lagi, _Sakura_."

"_Sasuke-nii~_ Ayo bangun!"

"_Hn._"

"_Grr! Dasar._"

Iseng. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan gaun bercorak kekuningan yang sedikit lusuh itu mengambil peluit khas seorang petugas jaga istana. Dengan satu kali ambilan nafas yang banyak, ia mulai meniupkan peluit itu tepat di telinga seorang pemuda yang usianya tepat empat tahun di atas usia gadis itu.

_PPRUUUUTTT…_

"_AARRGHHH!_"

Gadis itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat mendapati sang _kakak _yang terkejut bukan main dengan keisengannya. Sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tawa yang begitu kerasnya, ia berusaha berlari dari kejaran sang kakak. Mereka menelusuri kebun _sunflower _yang menjadi satu-satunya penghias di tanah-tanah milik keluarga Uchiha yang luas itu. Meskipun tak seluas tanah-tanah milik para penguasa negeri—alias raja, ratu, selir, dan menteri-menteri kerajaan, tetap saja keluarga Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga paling terkenal di daerah _Northern Woods_.

_Uchiha _adalah sebuah klan. Secara turun-temurun, anggota klan ini bekerja sebagai prajurit istana ataupun _jenderal garis depan dalam perang _di ibukota. Namun, entah karena masalah apa, sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu, klan ini tak lagi bertugas sebagai _tangan kanan _sang penguasa negeri. Mereka menyingkir dari ibukota dan memilih untuk menetap di _Northern Woods. _Sungguh perubahan zaman yang drastis, pikir mereka. Mungkin saja hal itu terjadi karena disebabkan oleh _kejadian dua puluh tahun _yang lalu, saat sang penguasa menikahi seorang wanita yang dicurigai adalah seorang _penyihir_. Penyihir? Sungguh sebuah mitos yang mustahil terjadi di negeri ini. Namun, hanya satu _Uchiha _yang saat itu sempat bertahan. Ia tetap bertahan hingga pada akhirnya ia melepas kehormatannya sebagai seorang _jenderal _tepat saat sang ratu melahirkan _dua bayi _itu… Ya. _Dua bayi…_

"_Weee~ _Sasuke-nii jadi lambat nih! _Ahahaha~_"

"Awas ya kau, Sakura."

"_Hahaha…_"

Gadis berambut merah muda yang panjangnya telah mencapai pinggangnya itu tertawa-tawa ceria tepat di bawah sinar mentari yang begitu menyengat. Namun, peluh dan keringat tampak tak menjadi masalah baginya. Ia tetap saja tertawa senang sembari memetik setangkai _sunflower _dan membawanya menari-nari di setiap langkahnya. Gaunnya kian berubah lusuh dan sekali lagi, ia tak peduli. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup—berusaha menikmati harum musim panas yang dibawa oleh sang mentari. Langkahnya memendek dan melambat. Para _sunflower _pun ikut menari-nari bersama dengan langkahnya hingga…

"Mau lari ke mana lagi kau, anak nakal?"

Gadis itu melebarkan mata hijau zambrudnya. Ia sudah mendapati sang _kakak _yang tepat berada di depannya, tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan hidung mereka sudah saling bertemu. _Onyx _dan _green olive_. Perpaduan warna di musim panas yang bagus.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bertolak pinggang. "_Sasuke-nii _curang! Pasti lewat jalur yang lebih pendek kan?"

"Hn."

"_Akh! _Pokoknya Sasuke-nii curang! Curang, curang, curang! _Curanggg_!" teriak gadis itu, dengan kedua tinju yang telah tertunjuk ke angkasa.

"Ini bukan lomba lari, _baka_. Hah, kau ini. Aku baru tidur siang sudah kau bangunkan. Adik macam apa itu? Tidak lihat ya kalau sedari pagi _onii-san-_mu ini berada di hutan dan mencari kayu bakar hingga siang? Hahh…" keluh pemuda berambut biru dongker itu sembari memutar-mutar sendi pada pertemuan antara _clavicula _dan lengannya. "Setelah ini, aku juga harus latihan lagi."

"Latihan? Ah! Aku ingin latihan juga, _nii-san_! Aku ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya berada di atas _Taka_ sambil bermain pedang. Pasti seru! Iya kan, iya kan?" seru Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Memangnya kau pikir latihan macam begitu tidak berat? Mana bisa gadis mungil nan kecil sepertimu ini berada di atas _Taka _dan memainkan pedang? Kau itu bukan _Joan of the Arcadia, _Sakura. Tidak, tidak sama sekali." ejek sang kakak, yang dibalas Sakura dengan juluran lidah.

"_Wee~ _akan kubuktikan kalau _gadis mungil nan kecil_ sepertiku bisa melakukan hal itu! Asalkan Sasuke-nii mau mengajariku tentunya."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melipat tangan. Sungguh ia sangat heran dengan kelakuan sang _adik _yang berbeda dari gadis seusianya. Ia malah berpikir bukannya para gadis yang seumuran Sakura sedang heboh-hebohnya memikirkan bagaimana menjadi seorang _lady _yang baik dan bisa menarik perhatian seorang _prince charming _eh? Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu tertawa kecil saat mendapati sang _adik _yang sebegitu semangatnya menirukan gaya bertarung pedang dengan menggunakan _sunflower _yang telah dipetiknya.

"Hn. Baiklah, kalau kau bersikeras." ujarnya tiba-tiba—membuat Sakura menoleh dan semakin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Sungguh? _Sasuke-nii _benar-benar akan melatih Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil sembari menarik paksa pergelangan tangan kecil sang _adik _di tengah-tengah kebun _sunflower _terluas di _Northern Woods. Northern Woods _terkenal akan wilayahnya yang tak pernah mendapatkan musim dingin. Musim dingin itu tergantikan hanya dengan musim hujan yang terus-menerus bila musim semi dan panas telah hilang. Sungguh fenomena alam yang ajaib.

Desau angin musim panas memberikan senyuman bagi kedua insan yang terikat oleh sebuah benang merah yang bernama _keluarga_. Namun, mereka tampaknya belum menyadari akan kebenaran lain yang tersembunyi di balik ikatan itu. Sebuah rahasia yang terkubur dalam lapisan paling dalam akan es musim salju yang tak pernah berhenti mendinginkan tanah-tanah coklat di _Paravel Count_—ibukota negeri ini.

Fenomena mengerikan itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba tepat di saat sang ratu melahirkan sang calon penerus kerajaan. Entah itu disebabkan oleh karena kutukan atau sebuah takdir gelap yang tersembunyi, tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan _sang gypsy _pun hanya bisa menduga dengan kalimat-kalimat puitis yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh siapapun di wilayah itu. Mungkin saja penyebabnya adalah sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu. Kesalahan masa lalu yang masih saja menjadi rahasia di kalangan para penguasa negeri. Bagai abu dalam sekam. Ya. Tak ada yang tahu dan tak ada yang dapat memahaminya. Namun, bersama dengan butiran salju yang selalu saja menghiasi _Paravel Count, _kelopak-kelopak bunga krisan tetap melayang di langit-langitnya. Lagi-lagi, fenomena alam yang aneh.

Meski begitu, _Northern Woods _akan selalu hidup dalam kemilau mentari yang hangat di bulan Juli ini. _29 Juli. _Sebelas jam lagi dan usia gadis berambut merah muda itu akan bertambah. Bertambah dan semakin bertambah. Dan entah mengapa, intensitas bola-bola kecil salju di _Paravel Count _juga ikut bertambah dan semakin banyak saja. Apakah hubungan antara keduanya disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang disebut sebagai takdir? Hm, mungkin saja.

"_Kau dengar tidak?_"

"_Apa?_"

"_Sang Raja tengah sakit keras sekarang. Tak ada satupun tabib istana yang mampu menyembuhkan penyakitnya itu. Dan kata gypsy aneh itu, Sang Raja tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi hingga musim salju di tahun berikutnya."_

"_Apa? Kau yakin dengan kabar itu_?"

"_Tentu saja aku yakin! Soalnya, kakakku yang seorang prajurit bekerja di dalam istana tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan rahasia antara Perdana Menteri dan seseirang entah siapa itu di ruang kerja Raja. Dan ia yakin bahwa kabar itu benar adanya. Katanya juga, intensitas salju di sana semakin banyak saja. Brr, pasti dingin sekali."_

"_Hmm. Hei, menurutmu, apakah salju yang tak kunjung usai berakhir di Paravel Count ada hubungannya dengan kejadian delapan belas tahun yang lalu?_"

"_Delapan belas tahun yang lalu? Memangnya ada apa dengan Paravel Count delapan belas tahun yang lalu, eh?_"

"_Kau tak tahu ya?_"

Pria itu menggeleng sembari mencomot _dango _yang dipegangnya.

"_Sini mendekat_."

Pria itu mendekat dan berusaha mendengarkan bisikan lawan bicaranya.

"_Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, Queen melahirkan sang penerus. Pihak istana mengabarkan bahwa Queen hanya melahirkan satu anak saja, yakni anak lelaki. Tapi, kau takkan pernah tahu rahasia yang terselubung di dalam istana saat itu."_

"_Apa itu?"_

Si lawan bicara menoleh kiri dan kanan, mengawasi alih-alih adanya orang yang bisa mendengar bisikannya. "_Sang Queen ternyata melahirkan dua orang bayi! Dan bayi itu kembar. Tak tahukah kau bila Queen negeri ini melahirkan bayi kembar maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi? Dan kurasa, inilah yang terjadi. Musim dingin yang terus saja menghantui Paravel Count."_

"_Lalu, di mana si anak yang lainnya? Setahuku, Gaara-sama adalah satu-satunya penerus Cair Paravel kan?"_

"_Nah, itulah yang menjadi misteri saat ini. Tak ada yang tahu di mana saudara kembar dari Gaara-sama. Jangan-jangan… pihak istana…"_

"_Apa, apa?"_

"… _**membuangnya?**__"_

DEGG!

Sebuah sosok terlihat baru saja mendapatkan sebungkus _dango _terlezat di pusat kota _Northern Woods_. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru saja mendapatkan pelajaran yang menurutnya melelahkan sekaligus mengasyikkan dari sang _kakak_. Ia baru memahami satu hal bahwa menjadi _ksatria _adalah impiannya. Keinginan sang ibu untuk menjadikannya seorang _Lady _sungguh bukan impiannya saat ini. Namun, ia berpikir sejenak. _Ksatria wanita_? Memangnya ada? Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa berangan-angan sembari menyerahkan beberapa keping koin pada sang penjual _dango_.

"_Arigatou Gozaimashita._"

"Ah, _doumo_!" balasnya dengan nada riang. Ia pun berbalik dan keluar dari pintu yang memberikan efek gemerincing itu.

Bisikan. Ada sebuah bisikan yang membuat gadis itu tertarik untuk mendengarnya. Ia terdiam sebentar dan berpura-pura sedang melihat-lihat sudut etalase toko _dango _itu. Ia menjaga jarak dari arah bisikan itu dan berusaha memperkuat daya tangkap suara pada telinganya. Beberapa saat, ia tidak tertarik dengan bisikan-bisikan awal yang bisa tertangkap oleh daun telinganya. Namun, saat berikutnya, ia mendapati sebuah _kabar _yang mencengangkan.

"…_jangan-jangan… pihak istana membuangnya?_"

Degup jantungnya meningkat dan semakin cepat. Meskipun sedikit, ia bisa mendapati kedua bola matanya telah membulat lebar. Mana mungkin sang _Queen _yang kata orang-orang di luar sana adalah wanita paling bijak dan baik itu melakukan hal keji macam begitu, terlebih lagi pada anak—bukan, _anak-anaknya_? Apakah rumor itu benar? Mana mungkin pihak istana seakan melakukan sebuah konspirasi tertutup dan rencana _pembunuhan _atau juga _pembuangan _salah satu penerus kerajaan _Cair Paravel_? Tidak mungkin!

Kedua bahunya bergetar. Ia masih berdiri di sana meski dua orang yang berbisik-bisik itu telah pergi entah ke mana. Angin musim panas sedikit menerbangkan anak-anak rambut gadis itu. Kini, ia bisa menatap jelas wajahnya dari balik kaca etalase toko _dango _itu.

_PUKK_

Sebuah tepukan pelan membuatnya tersadar. Untuk beberapa saat ia terlihat sangat terkejut. Namun, ia bisa mendapati seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut seperti biasa. Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang _Onii-san_? _Sasuke Uchiha_?

"Kenapa bengong? Kau ini aneh sekali, Sakura." tanyanya, kedua matanya kemudian beralih kea rah bungkusan _dango _yang telah digenggam erat oleh sang adik. "Makanan manis lagi? Kalau kau suka membeli makanan macam begitu, nanti kau tambah gendut, Sakura." ejek sang _kakak _sembari mencubit pipi Sakura yang agak kemerahan oleh sengatan sinar matahari itu.

"_Auw! _Sakit!" teriak gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Apa-apaan sih, _nii-san_? Kan sakit! _Uhh…_" keluhnya dengan nada kesal.

Pemuda itu tersenyum jahil ke arah sang adik yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat-sangat jauh berbeda dari penampilan fisik keluarga Uchiha pada umumnya. "Itu supaya pipimu yang gendut itu bisa sedikit kempes, _Sa-ku-ra_."

"Kempes apanya? Jangan salahkan bentuk pipi _imouto-_mu ini yang memang sudah tembem, _nii-san_…"

"Oh ya? Bukannya memang itu karena kau yang tambah gendut, _hm_?" senyum jahil mulai terhias di bibir tipis milik Uchiha tampan ini. Dan detik berikutnya, adegan pukul-memukul mulai terjadi di antara dua _kakak-adik _ini.

Kedua bersaudara ini seakan tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Mereka berlari dan tertawa-tawa di tengah kerumunan seperti itu. Sungguh bukan gaya seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_. Namun, ia rela membuang identitas dan _topeng _Uchiha-nya demi sang adik. Adik yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil Uchiha ini. Di malam yang dingin itu tepat di akhir musim salju dan akhir bulan Juli, saat kelopak bunga krisan terakhir terbebas dari belenggu ranting kecilnya, di waktu itulah gadis berambut merah muda ini datang dan memberikan warna baru bagi keluarga Uchiha.

Lelah dengan aksi kejar-kejaran, Sakura pun memaksa sang kakak untuk memberikannya _piggy hug. _Hal itu sudah tak menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke, mengingat berat tubuh Sakura yang terbilang ringan untuk usianya. Sinar mentari pun tampak ingin kembali ke peraduannya. Garis-garis imaginer di langit tergambar jelas di ufuk barat, menandakan petang telah kembali mewarnai langit yang semula berwarna biru itu.

"_Taka _di mana, _nii-san_?"

"Hn?"

"Tadi bukannya _nii-san _membawa _Taka _ke hutan juga kan? Lalu, di mana ia sekarang?" tanya sang adik sembari mempererat lingkaran tangannya di sekitar leher sang _kakak_.

"Kutitip di rumah _Mr. Hatake_. Dia memiliki tempat persinggahan untuk kuda, makanya kutaruh saja _Taka _di sana. Lagipula, kalau kubawa ke rumah, rumput hijau kesenangannya pasti sudah layu." jawabnya, yang diikuti dengen deheman dari sang _adik_.

"Oh ya, _Sasuke-nii—_"

"Kau senang dengan latihan kita hari ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke—memotong kata-kata adiknya.

Meski lemah, Sasuke bisa merasakan anggukan dari sang _adik_. "_Ah, yokatta. Taka _terlihat sangat senang saat kau menaikinya sembari mengacung-acungkan tongkat kayu itu. Kau terlihat begitu konyol tadi."

"Uhft! Itu kan baru pertama kali aku latihan mengacungkan pedang sambil menaiki _Taka_. Susah sekali tau'! Apalagi _Taka_ itu termasuk kuda liar kan, _nii_?"

"Hn. Dulu sih iya, tapi saat _Itachi-nii _berhasil menjinakkannya, dengan mudah aku bisa mendekatinya dan menjadi _partner-_nya." komen Sasuke. "Kau tahu tidak kalau kuda itu sama seperti bagian dari kaki seseorang?"

"Ngg, kaki? Apa maksudnya, _nii-san_?" tanya Sakura sembari meletakkan wajahnya tepat di pertemuan antara leher dan telinga Sasuke—mencium bau khas dari sang _kakak_.

"Saat berhasil menjinakkan seekor kuda liar, maka kuda itu selamanya akan menjadi _kaki _bagi sang _partner_. Terlebih lagi bagi seorang _ksatria_. Hn. Dahulu, ayah adalah seorang _ksatria _tapi saat ia dibutuhkan oleh negeri ini, dengan mudah pendiriannya berubah dan akhirnya menjadi _jenderal_. Begitu kata ibu." tambah Sasuke, "oh ya Sakura. Kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba terbengong begitu saat berdiri di depat etalase toko _dango_, hm?"

"Ngg? Itu… Itu… A-aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan seseorang di sana."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya seketika, "kau menguping pembicaraan orang? Berani sekali kau ini."

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku baru saja keluar dari toko itu dan tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap ada bisikan-bisikan aneh! Dan berikutnya, aku sudah berdiri diam di sana dan secara _tak sengaja _ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang itu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja kenapa?"

Suara dalam tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Ia ingin segera mengeluarkan suara itu dari balik bibirnya tapi entah mengapa seakan ada sebuah batu besar yang mengganjal di dalam lehernya itu. Ia pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tengkuk sang kakak.

"Hoi, hoi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu, hn?"

"A-aku tidak aneh kok. Hanya saja… Aku tak yakin dengan apa yang kudengar dari dua orang itu tadi." keluhnya.

"Ceritakan saja bila kau mau menceritakannya. Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi, sebuah rahasia meski ditutup dengan erat bagaimanapun caranya, pasti akan terbuka juga. Itu sudah sering terjadi dan hukum itu akan terus berlanjut hingga roda kehidupan yang selanjutnya terbentuk kembali."

_DEGG!_

Perasaan tak enak seakan menjalar dengan cepat dari ujung _iktus kordis _Sakura hingga ke seluruh bagian pembuluh darahnya. Degup jantungnya pun menjadi semakin cepat. Demi menghilangkan rasa kalut itu, ia semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang _kakak _menjadi sesak dan tak bisa bernafas lega.

"_Sa-Sakura… sesak…_"

"Eh? Er—aha, ahaha, ma-maaf _nii-san_." ujar Sakura sambil memperlebar lingkar tangannya pada leher sang _kakak_.

"Hn. Kau betul-betul jadi aneh hari ini." ejek Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan lingkaran super erat dari sang _adik_. "_Ngg… Sa-kura…_"

"Ini balasannya kalau mengataiku aneh. Hihi."

"_Wo-i, woi… lepas!_" hardik Sasuke.

"Iya, iya." jawab Sakura dengan nada jahil, ditambah dengan sebuah cubitan di pipi sang _kakak _sebagai pembalasan terakhir. "_Ne, ne_, Sasuke-_nii _beruntung sekali ya? Soalnya, pedang yang secara turun temurun diberikan pada anak lelaki keluarga Uchiha kini telah bertengger di samping _nii-san_. Aku juga mau pedang perak seperti itu. Kelihatan keren! Dengan begitu, takkan ada lagi laki-laki nakal yang berani menggangguku di sekolah. Hihi."

"Memangnya ada laki-laki yang suka mengganggumu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit _posesif_—terlihat sebagai seorang kakak yang selalu ingin melindungi adiknya.

"Ngg, bukan mengganggu seperti menjahiliku atau bagaimana. Tapi, menggangguku dengan cara _mengikutiku _ke mana saja aku pergi. Setiap aku ke bukit di belakang sekolah, laki-laki itu pasti akan mengikutiku. Lalu, saat latihan berkuda, memanah, bela diri dan pelajaran aljabar maupun ilmu ukur lainnya, dia pasti akan ada. Menyebalkan sekali. Memangnya aku ini magnet apa?" keluh Sakura.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke _to-do-point_. "Aku jadi penasaran."

"Err—siapa ya? Yang jelas laki-laki itu berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata sebiru langit. Kata temanku sih, dia sangat suka membuat keributan di sekolah. Keributan tidak jelas sih. Aku memang belum pernah bicara dengannya soalnya kami berbeda tingkat. Dia tiga tahun di atasku. Tapi… ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau dia sangat pandai dalam bermain pedang _one-to-one_, pokoknya mirip dengan keahlian _nii-san_. Tapi aku yakin, _nii-san _pasti lebih hebat dibanding laki-laki itu!" seru Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hn."

Mendengar pujian dari sang _adik, _rupanya senyum kecil terlihat jelas tengah terpatri di bibir tipis Uchiha yang satu ini. Ia masih saja dengan sabar mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan dari sang adik di petang itu. Tak terasa, burung-burung gagak berkaok-kaok dan akan segera kembali ke sarangnya masing-masing. Mereka akan bersiap-siap untuk menghabiskan malam tenang ini dengan tertidur pulas di atas sarang rerumputan kering dalam pohon-pohon, tak peduli dengan peristiwa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi di _Northern Woods_.

"_Sakura_."

"_Ngg_?"

"_Kita ini bersaudara kan_?"

"_Tentu saja, nii-san! Memangnya kenapa nii-san?"_

"_Tidak. Hanya saja…"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Hn. Nandemonai. Tidurlah. Besok, kita latihan lagi. Kali ini, kalau kau berhasil menangkap kunai-kunai yang ada di pohon latihan itu sambil menaiki Taka, akan kuperbolehkan kau untuk berlatih menggunakan pedang perak ini."_

"_Aa! Sungguh?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Sakura sayang nii-san! Sangat sayang! Arigatou ne~ Sasuke-niisan!"_

…pelukan itu rasanya aneh sekali. Mereka bersaudara kan? Tapi, kenapa rasanya memang berbeda? Apakah takdir kejam yang bernama _kutukan sang kembar _itu benar-benar ada? Kenapa saat takdir telah mengikat kedua insan ini dengan benang merah, benang merah lainnya muncul secara tiba-tiba dan memutus benang yang sudah saling terikat satu sama lain itu? Bukankah hal itu sangat jahat?

_Sungguh sangat jahat bukan_?

* * *

**~Knight in The Silver Armor~**

**

* * *

**

"Gaara-sama?"

"Hn. Ada apa _Yashamaru-san_?"

"Sudah larut dan Anda masih terus saja berada di kapel ini. Anda sebaiknya beristirahat, Gaara-sama. Esok, _the gypsy _akan datang dan membicarakan masalah fenomena alam yang terjadi di _Paravel Count _saat ini."

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu berbalik. Posisi tak nyaman yang terbentuk oleh kedua lutut kakinya kini kembali menjadi normal. Ia terus saja berlutut tepat di hadapan lambang salib besar di sebuah kapel kecil di _Cair Paravel_. Entah apa yang dilakukannya namun terlihat dengan jelas bahwa sang penerus kini sangat lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mungkin, dengan terus berdoa maka ia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari sebuah _kehilangan _akan bagian dari dirinya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu _kehilangan _apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Saya mohon Gaara-sama, Anda tak perlu memaksa diri Anda seperti ini. Lagipula—"

"Hanya dengan ini aku bisa tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah kuperbuat, _Yashamaru-san_. Ya. Sebuah kesalahan yang entah apa itu. Namun, terasa begitu _sakit _di dalam sini. Aku juga merasakan sebuah kehilangan dan perasaan itu memperburuk rasa _sakit _di sini, tepat di sini."

Dada kiri. Tepat di jantung. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di bagian itu. _A heart. _

"Gaara-sama…"

"Sebentar lagi, _Yashamaru-san_. Sebentar lagi…"

"Baiklah, jika itu yang Anda inginkan Gaara-sama."

Maka, sang pelayan yang sangat setia itu berjalan mundur dan keluar dari kapel pribadi milik sang penerus _Cair Paravel. _Sang Calon Raja dari _Paravel Count_—ibukota negeri fantasi ini. Sebuah negeri di mana kutukan akan kelahiran dua anak kembar benar terjadi…

"_Di mana bagian yang hilang itu berada? Kami-sama, tunjukkan padaku…_"

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

**

* * *

**

~(oOOOo)~

OK. Ini memang fic yang timbul dari obsesi saya terhadap kisah ksatria dalam baju besi perak. Dan tak lupa juga, fic ini adalah sebuah pelampiasan. Tolong, jangan marah. Ah! Ada juga orifict yang harus saya selesaikan. Dan saya belum mampu melepaskan pelampiasan itu melalui orifict itu! Gyaaa~

Uehem! _Cair Paravel _itu sebenarnya adalah istana milik The Pevensies di The Chronicles of Narnia. Daripada saya bingung, mending saya ambil saja dari situ. *plakk*

Maaf bila ada miss-typo dan hal aneh-aneh lainnya. Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk _**Shirayuki Amane **_dan **_Furu_**_**. **__Hope you like it, sis. ^^_


	2. Zwei

**-Knight in ****The Silver Armor-**

_By _Emi Yoshikuni

2010

* * *

_**Warning**__ : AU, A fantasy fic, GaaSaku and SasuSaku…_

**Disclaimer : **_Kishimoto Masashi. 1998_

_Little bit GaaSaku…_

_

* * *

_~(oOOOo)~

**~O(Chapter Two)O~**

_**Whispers From Heaven**_

~(oOOOo)~

* * *

_A whisper. A silent whisper._

_It's a coming from everywhere._

_But only the chosen one. Only the chosen one._

_They will listen the sounds of whisper through a dream._

_A future of a new era—a new beginning for a land. A re-birth of that land._

_Those whispers._

_They are coming from the heaven. It's for sure…_

.

.

.

_Bisikan._

_Sebuah bisikan…_

_Aku mendengarnya. Samar-samar. Di balik hitam yang gelap itu, sebuah bisikan kian menjadi lullaby merdu di kedua telingaku. Bisikan itu bak melodi sepi yang selalu dinyanyikan oleh para dedaunan di Northern Forest—sebuah hutan pinus di Northern Woods yang konon dihuni oleh berbagai makhluk menakjubka__n. Namun, lama hingga aku terdiam dan terkungkung dalam gelap itu, aku yakin bisikan itu adalah sebuah malapetaka bagiku._

_Bisikan. A whisper…_

_Dari balik selimut itu, aku terdiam. Mendengar bait demi bait kata yang teruntai dalam bisikan itu. Dua mata ini terpejam lebih erat saat bisikan itu seakan menarikku masuk ke dalam sebuah memori—tidak, bukan memori, melainkan sebuah mimpi buruk. _

'…_kau adalah purnama—'_

_Apa itu? Aku tak mengerti maksud dari bisikan itu. Sungguh! Hentikan, kumohon. Biarkan aku terbangun dari mimpi gelap ini. Biarkan aku merasakan hembusan udara hangat di luar sana. Dan biarkan aku __memilih akan __**mimpiku **__sendiri. Kumohon…_

'—_kau hidup untuknya. Hanya untuknya—'_

_DIAMM!_

_PRANKKK!_

_Serpihan kaca berserakan. Pecah oleh kekalutan dan pekikkan sakit oleh suaraku. Aku ingin menghentikan semua ocehan itu. Ya. Ocehan yang membuat lullaby itu berubah menjadi suara-suara iblis. Aku hanya ingin lepas dari belenggu ini…_

_Bisikan itu berhenti berdengung. Aku pun berdiri dan menengok ke segala arah dan mencari sebuah cahaya. Gelap. Semuanya jadi gelap. Aku benci gelap. Saat gelap, aku pasti akan berteriak. Namun, entah mengapa aku hanya terdiam dalam gelap ini—sungguh bukan diriku saat itu. Gaun yang kukenakan bukanlah milikku. Entah gaun siapa. Aku tidak pernah memiliki gaun mahal macam begini. Sekali lagi, aku terdiam dalam kurungan gelap semu yang mungkin telah melingkar erat sebagai takdir dalam diriku._

_Satu titik di ujung sana dan aku bisa melihatnya jelas. Satu titik dan semakin besar—memberi ruang bagi sang cahaya untuk menyusup dan membantuku tuk keluar dari kehampaan ini. Bak sebuah distorsi massa ruang dan waktu—aku seakan tersedot masuk ke dalamnya. Aku menyentuh cahaya itu, memintanya untuk menyinari tubuhku yang gelap…_

'—_kau adalah purnama… namun gelap akan tetap menerkam dirimu… saat kelopak krisan terakhir lenyap, saat itulah kau akan menghunuskan pedang perak itu tepat di jantung __**belah pinangmu**__… maka kau akan hidup abadi… sebagai purnama… bersamanya… bersamanya…'_

_Bisikan itu masih ada. Aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku—berkonsentrasi menghilangkan bisikan itu dari dalam kepalaku. Aku menggenggam erat kedua tanganku—hingga rasanya aku seperti menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku tak peduli meski berapa tetes darah keluar dari tangan ini. Aku tak peduli. Aku-tak-peduli…_

'—_kau adalah dirimu. Hatimu adalah nafasmu. Jantungmu adalah otakmu. Kian mengalun dalam berat cinta yang kau toreh… tapi kau tetaplah dirimu, meski kau memohon pada-Nya, kau tetaplah dirimu dan akan selalu begitu… satu kesempatan tuk membingkai dirimu dalam besi perak itu—'_

_Aku membuka kedua mata hijauku perlaha—begitu perlahan. Semuanya terlihat miris. Tubuh-tubuh mati berserakan tepat di depan mataku tapi entah mengapa aku tak merasa sedih atau kalut sedikitpun—aku malah merasa senang. Senang? Lalu… itu siapa? Yang di ujung itu? Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang di ujung sana—tepat di ujung sana walau hanya sebuah titik putih yang terang. _

_Jubah merah. Kudan putih. Topeng…_

_Dan aku?_

'—_saat kelopak terakhir krisan terlepas dari belenggunya…'_

_Aku menatap diriku sendiri. Sebuah refleksi dari kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima. Bak air keruh yang masih mengalir di medan perang beradarah ini, seperti ingin menjadi penyegar atau penyuci akan darah-darah tak berdosa yang mengalir lebih deras di tanah-tanah putih ini. Aku berada di atas sebuah kuda hitam besi. Pakaian besiku telah penuh dengan darah—merah dan nyata. Tapi, sekali lagi, aku tak takut. Aku menatap lekat-lekat ke titik itu yang semakin mendekat. Jubah merahnya terbawa angin. Sebuah tombak panjang teracung ke angkasa oleh tangan besinya. Kuda putihnya melaju kencang ke arahku. Namun, kini sosok itu tak lagi memakai topengnya. Ia… Ia…_

_Rambut merah. Mirip sepertiku. Apa ini mimpi? Mimpikah?_

"—_**saling membunuh atau terikat dalam sebuah 'benang merah'. Pilihlah… Pilihlah…**__"_

"—_**pilihlah, Sakura**__..."_

_Aku bergerak. Kuda hitamku melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya. Tak peduli meski 'ia' telah berhasil merobek identitasku. Aku dengan tinta hitam akan jiwaku—yang terus memaksaku tuk menjadi seperti __**dirinya**__. Namun, aku tetaplah aku, meski aku terus berusaha tuk melawan takdir. Aku tetap akan terkutuk oleh takdir itu. Terkutuklah aku…_

_Rambut merah mudaku terkibar layaknya bendera genderang perang. Panjang dan terkena sapuan titik-titik salju. Dingin dan beku. Namun, baju besi ini mampu memberi kehangatan semu bagi tubuh mati ini. Aku menangis dalam diam. Seluruh bagian tubuhku seakan telah mati dimakan oleh dendam—rasa benci yang akan memenjarakanku dalam neraka iblis. Aku menutup mata ini lagi dan berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk. Tapi… aku masih di sana—dengan pedang perak milik nii-san yang selalu kujaga hingga ia kembali padaku. Padaku. Hanya padaku…_

'—_Dua purnama. Dua kelopak bunga krisan. Dua kebencian. Dan dua—'_

—_**Cinta**__._'

_Hiyaahhh!_

_Aku tak peduli meski dia belah pinangku yang tak identik. Aku tak peduli meski dalam darahnya mengalir pula darahku. Aku tak peduli meski kami memiliki susunan DNA yang mirip. Aku tak peduli __**kami **__terlahir dalam rahim seorang ibu yang sama—seorang ibu yang rela meninggalkan dunia ini demi kami berdua. Dan… Aku tak peduli bila ia menorehkan sebuah cinta terlarang atas namaku di hatinya. Aku… aku akan tetap memilih tuk menghunuskan pedang ini tepat di jantungnya. Terkutuklah aku. Tidak. Sungguh terkutuklah 'kami'…_

'—_saat 'itu' tiba, kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dua __**cinta **__sekaligus… kau akan merasa seperti hidup dan mati… tubuhmu hidup tapi hatimu mati… tak ada api dalam remang emerald-mu. Kau telah terjebak dalam lingkar takdir yang berat. Kau dan sang putra mahkota—'_

_Dia. Meskipun dia belah pinangku__ yang tak identik—_

_._

_._

_._

"—_KAU MEMBAKAR DESA ITU! DAN KAU—KAU—KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA!"_

"…"

"—_KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU MEMBUNUH KAKAKKU!"_

"—_tidak." ia terdiam, "aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku hanya—aku hanya memenjarakan hatinya dalam kegelapan agar kau paham, kau dan dia takkan pernah bisa bersatu."_

"—_MATI KAU!"_

"—_**saling membunuh atau terikat dalam sebuah 'benang merah'. Pilihlah… Pilihlah…**__"_

"—_**pilihlah, Sakura**__..."_

_._

_._

_._

_Tes… Tes… Tes…_

_Air mata dan darah bersatu. Entah aku atau dirinya. Tapi, aku tetap tersungkur jatuh di atasnya. Mata emerald-ku membulat—yakin bahwa rasa sakit itu bukanlah miliknya. Tetapi, milikku. _

_Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Rasa sakit apa ini? Kenapa sakitnya melebihi rasa sakit saat Hatake-sensei mematrikan lambang sosok ksatria di punggung leherku. Sakit sekali. Sungguh sakit…_

"_Lady Hinata?"_

_Aku mendengar suaranya. Suara serak yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang telah sedikit mengeluarkan darah di sudut-sudutnya—bukti bahwa aku telah memenangkan perang ini. Namun, rasa sakit itu menjalar begitu cepat hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalaku. Sakit itu bak tertusuk ribuan jarum kecil yang tepat mengenai seluruh sistem saraf dalam tubuhku. Darah terciprat dari punggungku. Keluar bersamaan dengan tusukan belati tajam nan beracun itu. Aku tak bisa menahan berat tubuh dan besi ini lebih lama lagi. Aku tersungkur jatuh—jatuh tepat di atas tubuh belah pinangku. Rasanya, entah mengapa, seperti kembali ke masa lalu, saat kami masih berada dalam genggaman hangat ibu kami namun segera terpisahkan oleh lingkar takdir yang dengan kejamnya memisahkan kami berdua. Kejam. Mereka kejam…_

"…_ma-maaf. Maafkan… maafkan aku…"_

"…_meski memintamu tuk merebut pria bodoh itu dari hidupnya, tidak berarti aku memintamu tuk MEMBUNUHNYA!_"

_Sakit. Sakit sekali. Kumohon hentikan. Hentikan… _

_Kalau aku mati, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Senang sekali jika bisa seperti itu. Tapi… Sensei dan Itachi-nii pernah bilang padaku, kematian bukanlah jawaban dari keputusasaan seorang ksatria. Seorang ksatria selalu memiliki dua kali kehidupan—kesempata kedua. Itulah makna di balik perkataannya saat itu. Dan aku baru menyadarinya saat ini…_

_Namun, aku terus saya bertanya dan bertanya. __Apa aku mati? Aku sudah mati belum? Cahaya yang terang itu lama-kelamaan menjadi remang dan redup. Aku… ingin hidup… sekali lagi. Aku… ingin menjadi… purnama. Sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh bisikan-bisikan itu. Ya. Sama seperti bisikan itu…_

"—_Sakura… tetaplah hidup, kumohon. Demi Ares—sang dewa perang, meski kematian adalah suatu kepastian bagi seorang ksatria, aku memohon… tukarlah hidupku, nyawaku, aliran darahku demi gadis ini. Terkutuklah aku dalam lingkar takdir ini. Kumohon… biarkan ia hidup…"_

_Salju berhenti. Tak lagi turun di langit keabuan ini. Aku menatap dengan senyum. Salju ini. Salju ini telah mengambil banyak jiwa dalam bekunya. Tak ada hangat yang tersimpan di dalam putihnya—hanya ada tangis dan sedih. Tak ada lagi percikan api di tempat ini. Segalanya telah termakan oleh salju. Salju yang beku dan dingin._

"—_bila satu dari kita mati, salju di Paravel Count akan menghilang. Itu artinya, takkan ada lagi bunyi sedih dari lonceng kapel yang kau dengar, Sakura."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Tapi… jika kita 'bersama' dan terikat dalam benang merah itu… tak hanya salju yang hilang, kelopak krisan akan bermekaran semakin banyak."_

"_Kau gila."_

"_Ya, aku memang gila. Aku gila karena dirimu. Aku gila karena rasa benci akan takdir ini. Karena itu, aku sudah tak bisa berpikir di luar moralitas yang selalu diangung-agungkan oleh orang-orang di luar sana. Kau tahu, sudah berapa nyawa yang lenyap di negeri ini hanya karena salju bodoh yang terus saja turun dari langit Paravel Count? Sejak kelahiranku, aku tahu aku sudah membunuh banyak orang meski tanpa tangan ini. Kau tahu lagi, __**kita**__ ini pembunuh. Pembunuh paling kejam yang tak tampak…" _

_Aku bisa merasakan amarah dalam degup jantungnya. Meski tak bisa melihat dengan jelas dari kedua mata hijaunya, aku tahu ia benar-benar marah. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Tapi, tak lama, samar-sama aku bisa mendengar suara-suara mengerikan di sekelilingku. Suara teriakan seorang gadis lemah terdengar kecil di kedua telingaku. Teriakan itu seperti mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang begitu nostalgik. Ya. Aku ingat. Itu adalah… Suara teriakan amarahku saat 'ia' membakar desa kami dan membunuhnya. Membunuh pria yang sangat-sangat-sangat kucintai…_

_Dunia seakan berputar dengan cepat. Aku tak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini. Kemudian, aku tertidur lebih dalam. Jauh lebih dalam… Jauh lebih dalam…_

"…_Sakura, ada satu hal penting saat kau ingin menjadi sepertiku atau seperti dirinya."_

"_Apa itu, sensei?"_

"_Kemampuan. Keberanian. Ketidaktakutan akan kematian. Kesempatan kedua. Dan—"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Simbol yang terpatri di kulitmu… Lambang kesetiaanmu pada sesuatu… Melawan rasa sakit seakan seribu pedang terhunus terus-menerus di tubuhmu selama dua puluh empat jam…"_

_Bisikan. Lagi. Dan lagi. Bukan. Itu bukan bisikan. Itu adalah semua memori. Memori-kah? Kenapa sepertinya aku belum pernah mengalami memori macam itu? Lalu, bisikan itu apa?_

_Aku kembali membuka mataku. Membukanya perlahan demi perlahan. Kini, aku menemukan sebuah padang rumput hijau dengan semilir angin musim semi yang harum. Kelopak bunga krisan telah kembali ke sarangnya. Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku—memandangi wewangian krisan dan hamparan sunflower tepat di hadapanku. Lalu, aku merasa hangat yang menjalar dari ujung jemariku hingga ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Aku tak sendiri di sana. Aku dan mimpiku yang ingin kupeluk selamanya._

_Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya berada di sampingku. Aku tersenyum karena 'ia' masih ada di sana—masih menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya yang selalu aku rindukan darinya. Aku menangis dalam senyumku. Aku tahu ini adalah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir bahagia. Tapi, ia di sana hanya menggenggam tanganku meski aku memintanya tuk memelukku dalam kehangatan. Aku…_

"—_kini kau sudah jadi ksatria, eh?"_

_Aku mengangguk dan semakin mempererat tarikan di lengan kemeja putihnya. _

_Ia kembali tersenyum sendu__—masih menatap ke arah taman sunflower itu. Dan aku? Aku masih di sini dalam mimpi burukku bersama bisikan-bisikan itu._

'…_kembalilah ke duniamu, cherry blossom. Kau dan hatimu yang akan menjadi penuntun bagi sebuah zaman di negeri ini. Bisikan ini adalah anugerah dari-Nya untukmu… Kau… Hanya kau… __**A Maid From The Heaven**__…'_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_**~Knight in The Silver Armor~**

**

* * *

**Keringat terus saja mengucur deras dari pelipis wajah gadis ini. Jam burung hantu yang berbunyi terus-menerus itu pun menambah kesan mengerikan bagi degup jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti berdenyut kencang. Terus saja seperti itu hingga nafas gadis ini memburu dengan sebegitu cepatnya. Keringatnya menetes dari ujung pelipisnya dan memberikan suara _tik _kecil bak tetes air hujan yang membasahi tanah-tanah subur di _Northern Woods. _

Tengah malam lebih empat puluh lima detik telah berlalu dengan cepat di hari itu. Gadis ini masih berusaha menjernihkan seluruh perasaan tak enak yang menjalar begitu cepat ke setiap ujung-ujung organ tubuhnya hingga bertumpu di satu poin, yakni _jantungnya_. _A heart. _Di mana semua kehidupan bermula. Dari sebuah jantung yang berdetak inilah, maka kehidupan lain bermula.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya hingga seperti setengah berdiri—menelungkupkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya itu. Gaun tidurnya yang terbuat dari kain satin menjadi sedikit kusut, melihat bagaimana gadis ini terus saja mencengkeram gaunnya itu selama kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Entah itu mimpi atau kenyataan yang tersimpan dalam memorinya—layaknya _Alice in Wonderland_ yang berusaha memungkiri bahwa ia pernah menjalani sebuah kehidupan lain saat ia masih kecil dan kemudian melupakannya begitu saja. Namun, takdir dengan begitu kejamnya memintanya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah dunia asing aneh yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh seekor tikus kecil.

"_Itu tadi… itu tadi apa? Kenapa aku merasa sangat lelah? Seperti… aku benar-benar berada dalam mimpi itu dan—"_

_TOK TOK TOK_

Suara pintu yang terketuk membuyarkan lamunan gadis ini. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan meminta si pengetuk tuk membuka saja knop pintunya—mengingat ia memang lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya itu.

Maka, sosok yang sudah sangat gadis ini kenal masuk ke dalam kamar kecilnya yang sebagian besar dilapisi dengan dinding-dinding kayu. _Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya pemuda itu dalam balutan kemeja putih yang dijadikannya sebagai _gaun tidur_.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah—kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam pelukannya sendiri. "Aku hanya terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang aneh."

"Mimpi buruk yang aneh?" ulang pemuda itu sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kayu kamar sang _adik_. "Kau berkeringat. Memangnya, kau mimpi apa sampai terlihat begitu lelah? Apa… kau berjalan sambil tidur?" tebaknya asal-asalan yang langsung dibalas dengan _deathglare _oleh gadis itu. "Aku cuma bercanda kok. Jadi?"

"Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya dulu? Apa yang _nii-san _lakukan di kamarku? Memangnya _nii-san _juga tidak lelah, kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya, sedikit memperlihatkan separuh wajahnya ke arah sang _kakak_.

Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu menoleh—menatap ke arah langit melalui jendela kamar sang _adik _yang terletak tepat di samping ranjangnya. Langit hitam dengan hiasan bintang-bintang kecil menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan indah di malam yang dingin itu. Awan pun tak terlalu memperlihatkan wujudnya di kala malam seperti ini. Masih memandang ke arah langit itu, Sasuke—begitu gadis ini selalu memanggil sosok pemuda ini, tampak ada beberapa hal yang terlintas di benaknya saat itu.

"Kau ini. Kau benar-benar lupa dengan _ulang tahunmu _sendiri ya? Dasar _imouto _yang ceroboh."

"_Ulang tahun_?" tanya gadis itu dalam hati. Lama. Kemudian, matanya membulat. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah sang _kakak _yang tengah berdiri menyandar di pintu kamarnya sambil melipat dada di tangan. "_Gyaaa!_" teriaknya.

"Hahh…" desah pemuda itu sembari memijit keningnya. "Jadi, masih tidak senang aku datang tengah malam begini ke kamarmu, hm?"

"Ngg… _gomen_…"

Sasuke memutar mata sebelum akhirnya memutuskan tuk melangkah mendekati ranjang sang _adik_ yang tiba-tiba saja jadi lemas kembali setelah berteriak. "Hadiahnya akan kau dapat esok hari."

"Pelit." komen Sakura.

"Hei, hei, mendapatkan hadiah dariku tidak mudah, Sakura. Kau harus bekerja keras terlebih dahulu. Seperti yang _nii-san _katakan sore tadi kan? _Kalau bisa mengambil semua kunai di pohon latihan sambil menaiki Taka, maka kau bisa latihan dengan pedang perak itu_."

"Itu sih bukan hadiah namanya." ujar Sakura lemas.

"Hn. Memang bukan. Hadiah sebenarnya akan kau dapatkan setelahnya."

"Tetap saja pelit, _wee…_" dengus Sakura dengan gaya seperti anak kecil. "Oh ya, alasan _nii-san _kemari tidak hanya ingin memberiku _selamat _karena ulang tahunku yang ke-sembilan belas kan?" tiliknya lebih dalam.

"_Hn. __Nii-san _juga terbangun karena… _yah, _mimpi buruk. Mungkin. Dan tiba-tiba saja, terpikir ingin melihatmu apakah masih terbangun atau sudah tidur. Rupanya, kau juga terbangun karena mimpi buruk. _Hn_."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu paham ada satu hal di dunia yang membuat sang _kakak_ akan merasa langit tiba-tiba saja runtuh di atas kepalanya. Kalau bukan karena memang dirinya sebagai _adik _yang kurang ajar atau sebuah kekhawatiran nyata yang seakan ingin memenggal kepalanya di saat itu juga.

"_Sasuke-nii_…"

"Hn?"

Dua mata yang berbeda warna. Dua warna rambut yang berbeda. Dua sifat yang berbeda. Kini hal-hal itu saling bertautan satu sama lain. Mata _onyx _itu seakan ingin tenggelam dalam lautan hijau dari permata mulia batu emerald milik para perompak itu. Lelah yang pasti juga terlihat jelas di keempat mata itu. Sang emerald tertutup sebentar sebelum kembali menatap ke arah sang _onyx_ yang entah kenapa meski sedikit, terlihat ada sebuah _api kecil _yang menyala terang di dalamnya. _A passion. A little passion._

"Apa mimpi itu bisa terasa begitu nyata ya?" tanya gadis itu polos. Kedua kaki jenjangnya yang seputih susu diluruskannya—sedikit mengenai punggung sang _kakak_.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Mimpi hanyalah sebuah khayalan dalam tidur seseorang. Ia akan hilang begitu saja dari dalam pikiran dan tergantikan oleh mimpi lainnya." ungkap sang _kakak _dengan sedikit nada ketus. "Memangnya, mimpi burukmu itu berkisah tentang apa, _Sakura_?"

"Ngg, entahlah. Tapi, aku merasa begitu lelah saat tiba-tiba saja terbangun tadi. Rasanya, seperti berlari mengelilingi hutan di _Northern Woods_. Dan… mimpi ini terasa begitu… _nyata_." ujar gadis itu sembari mengambil bantal dan memeluknya erat.

Mata _onyx _sang kakak melirik sebentar ke arah adiknya itu. _Seperti bukan Sakura saja_, pikirnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan mengacak-acak rambut _raven _miliknya yang terbilang tidak biasa. Sedikit, ada perasaan khawatir yang terselip di hati Uchiha muda ini. Dan ingin rasanya memberi sedikit err—_pelukan _mungkin? Tapi, segera saja ia menepis hal-hal aneh yang mulai berterbangan di dalam akalnya kala itu.

Diam. Hening. Sungguh aneh. Entah mengapa Sasuke membiarkan keheningan seperti itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba saja di antara kedua _Uchiha _ini. Sakura masih membiarkan kepalanya terbenam dalam bantal yang dipeluknya. Suara dengkuran kecil terdengar di balik bantal itu—membuat Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya tidur saja, Sakura." kata sang _kakak _menasehati. Namun, Sakura tampaknya masih sadar dan mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba. "Ng, kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura tampak asyik mengamati wajah sang kakak yang sepintas terkena pancaran sinar rembulan dari balik jendela kamarnya itu. Tepat mengenai wajah _Uchiha _muda ini. Ia terus saja asyik menatap hingga tak sadar kalau noda merah merona yang berbentuk titik kecil terlihat mewarnai kedua pipinya yang putih.

Ia mendekat. Mendekat. Dan semakin mendekati tubuh tegap sang _kakak _yang masih duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Tangannya menggapai ujung lengan kemeja putihnya. Menariknya perlahan dan terkesan begitu _possessive _kemudian. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk mendekatinya. Sasuke membulatkan matanya sedikit—bertanya-tanya akan kelakuan sang _adik _yang tak biasa itu. Maka, ia paham maksudnya. Ia pun bergerak pelan dan menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan, mendekati letak tubuh sang _adik _yang terlihat begitu lelah.

"_Nii-san_…"

"Aku di sini, Sakura. Selalu di sini."

Jarak tiga puluh centi sudah menjadi jarak _alert _bagi Sasuke. Namun, untuk saat ini, _kali ini saja_, ia ingin berada lebih dekat dengan adiknya. _Adik_? Kenapa kata itu semakin lama semakin mengabur saja. Seperti ada kata lain yang lebih pantas tuk menggantikannya.

Sakura menyandarkan dahinya di lengan sang _kakak_. Tak lama, kemudian ia mengganti posisi ke arah yang lebih nyaman dengan memeluk erat lengan kuat milik sosok _ksatria _itu. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke sisi anak-anak rambut Sasuke yang menutupi punggung lehernya. Penasaran, Sakura menggerakkan jemarinya dan menyapu sisi rambut di bagian itu dan menatap kaget sebuah _tato naga _berwarna hitam yang terlukis jelas di punggung leher sang _kakak_.

"_Nii-san…"_

"Hn? Bukannya kau mau tidur? Tidurlah. Aku akan di sini sampai kau tertidur."

"Ngg… tapi…"

"Ya?"

Sakura menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus bertanya atau tidak. Tapi, rasa penasaran sungguh mengalahkan segalanya.

"Itu apa? Yang di belakang leher _nii-san_. Mirip seperti gambar _naga _yang ada di sarung pedang perak _nii-san_. Kenapa bisa melekat di situ?"

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan—mendapati mata bulat milik Sakura yang berwarna hijau cemerlang. Tak lama, ia berbalik lagi dan menatap ke arah langit hitam. "Itu adalah… lambang _kesetiaan _seorang _ksatria_. Setiap _ksatria _yang terlahir di negeri ini harus memiliki identitas akan kesetiaannya. Kau mungkin baru melihatnya tapi semua _ksatria _di keluarga kita memilikinya. Bahkan, _Itachi-nii _juga punya hanya saja letakknya berbeda, tepatnya di bagian pergelangan tangannya sebelah dalam."

"Begitu ya? Ngg…" Rasa penasaran itu kian menjalar menjadi keisengan. Sakura mengalihkan jemarinya dan berpindah ke arah tato _naga _itu. Ia menggerakan ujung telunjuknya ke seputar ornamen yang terpatri lekat di tengkuk kakaknya itu. Rasa geli pun terasa menjalar begitu cepat di sekitar leher Sasuke. "Kok aku tidak pernah lihat Sasuke-_niisan _punya lukisan ini ya?"

"Itu karena kau ada di sekolah saat Kakek _Madara _mematrikannya di tengkuk _nii-san_, Sakura." jawab Sasuke yang terdengar begitu aneh, seperti menahan rasa geli.

"Eh? _Madara-jii-chan _yang memberikan lukisan ini di tengkuk _nii-san_?" tanya Sakura kaget, semakin mempercepat gerak telunjuknya di seputar _tato naga _itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sakit ya?"

"Ap-apanya?" tanya Sasuke—berusaha menahan rasa geli.

"Waktu dipatrikan di tengkuknya _nii-san_. Apakah sakit?"

Sakura berhenti melakukan keisengannya dan kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu sang _kakak _sambil masih memeluk erat lengan kanannya. Gaun satin halus yang dikenakannya terasa begitu nyaman dan lembut di kulit Sasuke meski kain tipis kemeja putihnya masih menjadi penghalang.

"Hn."

"Jadi… sakit ya?"

"…"

"_Ungg, nii-san…_"

"_Rasa sakit itu akan hilang saat kau menyadari arti dari lukisan itu terpatri begitu jelas di kulitmu dan seakan menyatu di tiap saraf dan pembuluh darahmu_." sambung Sasuke cepat sembari memperbaiki posisi mereka. Lengan kanannya bergerak mengitari tubuh Sakura hingga tubuh kecil sang adik pun berputar sedikit dan mau tak mau ia harus menjatuhkan tubuhnya itu tepat di atas pangkuan sang _kakak_. Sasuke meraih bantal yang terus dipeluk Sakura dan meletakkannya sebelum kepala Sakura jatuh tepat di kedua pahanya. Meskipun kaku, Sakura bisa merasakan hangat yang menjalar begitu cepat dari arah telapak tangan Sasuke. Telapak tangan itu lalu mengelus lembut rambut merah muda sang _adik_—perlahan dan perlahan hingga malam pun kian memakan rasa lelah akibat mimpi buruk itu…

"_Sleep well, Sakura… Let the dreams follow your steps… Like a dragon in silver armor…_"

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_**~Knight in The Silver Armor~**

**

* * *

**Butir salju masih membekukan tanah-tanah _Paravel Count_. Tak pernah berhenti dan terus saja turun seakan langit tak punya hal lain selain salju di dalamnya. Ia memuntahkan terus-menerus bulatan-bulatan kecil itu hingga entah sampai kapan—mungkin hingga _the end of the world. _Sungguh fenomena alam yang membuat perasan miris.

Langkah-langkah kecil milik kaki-kaki dua ekor anjing peranakan serigala terdengar di koridor marmer istana _Cair Paravel_. Hari ini, tepat _30 Juli. _Sebuah peristiwa besar akan terjadi di istana ini tak lama lagi. Suara-suara langkah besar lainnya juga ikut bersenandung di lantai-lantai bernuansa _Europeran Midcentury _itu. Gelas-gelas kaca berornamen dedaunan di kaki-kakinya berdentingan seakan menjadi melodi piano tiruan bagi suara jejak-jejak kaki itu. Piring-piring marmer pun menjadi pemanis tersendiri—membuat dua ekor anjing besar itu menyalak riang di samping kiri-kanan sang pelayan.

"_Zero _dan _Ichi_, sebaiknya kalian berdua bermain di belakang saja ya. Aku harus membawa gelas-gelas ini ke ruangan utama. _Tuan Muda _tidak suka bila ada yang tidak teratur dengan baik. Lagipula, kalian berdua belum mandi kan?"

Kedua anjing besar yang bulunya berbeda warna itu—hitam dan putih—semakin menyalak riang dan kian tak ingin lepas dari sisi sang pelayan yang tampak kewalahan membawa nampan besar berisi piring dan gelas-gelas kaca. Maka, sang pelayan berhenti dari langkahnya diikuti dengan langkah-langkah lainnya tepat di belakangnya.

"_Matsuri-chan, _kenapa berhenti?" tanya salah seorang pelayan tepat di belakang gadis muda berusia lima belas tahun ini.

"_Ano… _dua anjing milik _Gaara-sama _terus saja mengikutiku. Aku takut kalau-kalau nampan ini jatuh gara-gara aku mendengar salakan mereka." jawab sang pelayan yang kewalahan itu sembari berusaha menarik rok gaun sederhana ala pelayan yang dikenakannya dari tarikan iseng _Zero—_anjing berbulu hitam kelam. "_Ze-zero… ayo lepas_."

"Hh, kau ini memang ceroboh sekali, _Matsuri-chan_. Yang namanya anjing, tetap saja anjing. Mereka akan pindah dari tuannya saat ada makanan _gratis_. Hihi." ujar si pelayan lainnya sembari merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dari saku _apron _miliknya dan melemparkan makanan kaleng anjing berupa daging kering ke arah dua ekor anjing riang itu.

"_AUF!_"

Sepertinya, Matsuri selamat untuk saat ini. "Ah, _Sankyuu Amaru-chan!_"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Nah, bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan panjang ini?" lanjut Amaru—pelayan yang sama seperti Matsuri namun pembawaannya lebih mirip seperti _gypsy_, mengingat ia menutup separuh bagian rambutnya dengan kain merah dan mengikatnya tepat di tengkuknya.

Matsuri mengangguk dan kembali melangkah penuh perhatian. Para pelayan yang menunggu di belakang juga kembali melangkah dan mengikuti instruksi sang _jenderal _yang selalu berada di garis depan bila sudah berurusan mengenai masalah _selera makan _sang putra mahkota. Mereka melewati koridor demi koridor yang sebagian besar dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai lukisan anggota-anggota keluarga dan para perdana menteri yang pernah menjadi motor penggerak di istana ini.

Dentingan lonceng kecil menjadi penanda sekelompok pelayan itu diperbolehkan memasuki _main hall _dari sebuah pesta besar yang akan dihadiri oleh banyak orang penting di negeri ini. Tahta emas segera menjadi suguhan besar bagi akhir peristiwa pesta ini. Namun, tampaknya sang penerus seperti tak pernah terlihat muncul di publik istana untuk beberapa hari terakhir ini. Sungguh aneh.

"_Ne, ne, _kenapa _Gaara-sama _jarang terlihat ya akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu kenapa, _Matsuri-chan_?" celutuk Amaru sembari meletakkan dengan penuh hati-hati sendok-sendok berbagai bentuk di samping-samping piring porselen meja panjang _main hall_.

"Ngg, sayangnya, aku juga tidak tahu, _Amaru-chan_. Kata _Madam Chiyo_, para pelayan yang selalu melayani _Gaara-sama_ dilarang masuk ke ruangan pribadi beliauhingga beliau kembali memintaku tuk mengantarkan makanannya setiap hari. Kupikir, beliau sedang sakit atau apa. Tapi, kurasa beliau baik-baik saja soalnya aku tak pernah melihat ada tabib istana yang bolak-balik ke ruangannya, berbeda dengan kondisi _King Tozuka _saat ini." jawab pelayan berbadan mungil itu. Ada sedikit gurat kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya.

"_Sou ka_? Hmm, kira-kira ada apa ya? Apa yang tengah _Gaara-sama _lakukan saat ini? Ngg…"

"Sudah. Kita jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak, _Amaru-chan_. Yakinlah bahwa _Gaara-sama _baik-baik saja. Aku percaya itu. Soalnya _Madam Chiyo _juga mengatakan hal yang demikian padaku. Jadi, tenang saja ya." kini muncul senyum manis di sudut-sudut bibir gadis berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Ng! Iya."

"Oh ya, _Amaru-chan_." panggil Matsuri kemudian. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan—memastikan tak ada yang mengawasinya. "Kudengar, di setiap ulang tahun _Gaara-sama_, para _gypsy _akan datang kan? Berarti, anggota keluargamu itu juga akan datang kemari?"

"Hm? Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Lagipula, aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan dunia para _gypsy_. Meskipun aku dilahirkan dari komunitas _gypsy_, entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu menyukai cara mereka berpikir. Soalnya, mereka jago meramal kan? Nah, sedangkan aku? Sampai sekarang pun, ramalanku selalu meleset. Payah…" curhat Amaru sambil membawa nampan-nampan yang telah kosong. "Kau tahu, aku malah ingin melawan _takdirku _sendiri. Aku bermimpi tuk menjadi seorang _penyembuh_. Hal ini sudah kuyakini dalam hatiku bahwa suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi seorang _tabib _istana. Iya! Aku yakin itu."

"Hihi. Kau memang penuh percaya diri ya, Amaru-chan."

"Ya, begitulah! Nah! Kurasa sebaiknya, kita kembali ke dapur. Mungkin masih ada beberapa piring yang tertinggal di sana. Ayo!" ajak Amaru sembari menarik pergelangan tangan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, Matsuri.

"_Ehh~ _pelan-pelan saja, _Amaru-chan~_"

Tawa dua orang yang meski hanya seorang pelayan itu, menjadi titik temu akan segalanya. Mimpi. Teruslah bermimpi maka Tuhan akan memeluk mimpimu. Sesuatu yang digariskan bernama takdir memang adalah sesuatu yang sulit tuk ditembus dengan pedang tajam apapun itu. Namun, selama hati ini masih memiliki keyakinan tuk mengubahnya, maka hanya dengan memutarbalikkan telapak tangan saja, maka dunia ini akan mudah tuk dirobohkan. Sangat mudah…

.

.

.

"_Gaara-sama, Anda sebaiknya segera keluar. Pesta akan segera dimulai dan para tamu pun telah menunggu Anda."_

"_Ya. Aku akan segera keluar, Yashamaru-san."_

"…"

"_Di luar sana, salju masih tetap turun ya?"_

"_Seperti yang bisa Anda lihat, My Lord."_

"_Kau tahu, anehnya semalam aku bermimpi. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban dari malam-malam yang kuhabisi hanya dengan menatap ke arah langit gelap dan putih itu, Yashamaru-san."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Aku bermimpi… Bertemu dengan'nya'. Ya. Dia. Dari ratusan malam yang kuhabiskan, akhirnya aku mengambil sebuah kesimpulan besar."_

"_Bolehlah saya tahu hal itu, My Lord?"_

"_Hn, tentu saja. Kau pasti akan kaget bila aku berkata akan hal ini, Yashamaru-san."_

"…"

"…_The Baroness, dia-lah kunci dari semua malam lelahku. Kuharap, kau mengerti maksudku, Yashamaru-san."_

Baroness. Si _gypsy _legendaris dari _Northern Woods_, begitulah pikir sang pelayan yang setia ini.

"_Northern Woods_?"

"_Ya. Cari dia. Bagaimanapun caranya. Hanya dia yang tahu, aku yakin itu. Sangat yakin…"_

'…_sekarang… 30 Juli. Akhir dari musim salju. Akhir dari rasa dingin yang mencekat ini. Bila satu purnama lenyap, maka kelopak bunga krisan masih akan tumbuh di musim salju berikutnya. Jika tidak, maka takkan ada lagi bunga krisan…_'

.

.

.

**TSUZUKU**

**

* * *

**~(oOOOo)~

YAHOO~ Akhirnya update juga chapter dua-nya. Fiuhh… Ada spoiler ya di mimpinya Saku? Hehehe…

Ah ya. Soal tato naga di tengkuk Sasuke itu sebenarnya terinspirasi sama simbol entah-apa-itu yang terpatri di leher Zero Kiryuu di Vampire Knight. Kayaknya keren tuh. Hoho~ *Gyaa! Zero-kunn!*. Akhirnya, jadi deh tato naga di tengkuk. ==a

Ok! Huge thanks untuk semua yang mereview. Semua reviewnya sungguh membantu saya dalam menyelesaikan chapter dua fic ini. ^^

Keep RnR ya Minna~


End file.
